Natsuko
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: Porque no todas las historias acaban en un "felices para siempre". Porque hay algunas que simplemente no terminan. Una historia de Hiroaki y Natsuko, con tintes de Taito. Cap. 9: Confesiones.
1. El principio del final

Esta es una idea que me surgió hace un par de días y no me pude sacar de la mente. Es un pequeño fic sobre la relación entre los padres de Yamato y Takeru a lo largo de la serie (y con sus hijos); por lo mismo, aunque trataré de seguir el orden cronológico, puede que haya capítulos que salten la línea temporal y que pueden ser leídos en orden de publicación o no.

Simplemente creo que es una relación que aunque parezca casi nula, tiene mucho que explotar, ya que no se mencionan nuevas parejas para ninguno de los dos, lo que me lleva a pensar que en el fondo se siguen amando.

En fin, si algún personaje esta OOC les pido una disculpa. Además, cualquier variación con los datos reales que se tienen es pura libertad creativa. Dicho esto, los dejo con el fic.

**Advertencias:** Puede contener yaoi implícito o explícito en un futuro (Taito).

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de Digimon me pertenece. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, más que de entretenimiento.

**Natsuko.**

**1. El principio del final.**

- Supongo que hoy dormiré en el sofá. Buenas noches hijo.

Fueron las únicas palabras que dijo antes de salir de la habitación, sin cerrar completamente la puerta. Su hijo yacía en la pequeña cama, durmiendo plácidamente después de un largo día en la guardería. Su esposa no estaba (motivos de trabajo) y ahora se encontraba solo; por primera vez después de tanto tiempo.

Había intentado descansar con su hijo en su propia cama pero, por alguna extraña razón, no le había parecido lo correcto; así que se había pasado la última media hora acariciando esa cabecita rubia para sumergir al pequeño en el mundo de los sueños. Dios, tenía tanto de ella, su aire, su cabello, su olor. Sus ojos.

- Sus mismos ojos.- Dijo en un suspiro, mientras se sentaba en el sofá para mirar un poco la televisión, cobija en mano. El celular en la mesita de centro, justo al lado de la cajetilla de cigarros. Y encendió el aparato.

_Ella era periodista. Una periodista un par de años menor que él, con el cabello dorado como el sol. Francia, le había escuchado decir en una ocasión en el elevador. Extraña combinación, pensó, al tiempo que miraba su caminar altivo y desenfadado mientras se bajaba un par de pisos antes._

_Con el tiempo aprendió su horario; ella llegaba un poco después que él, con el maletín perfectamente cerrado y una taza de café en la otra mano. A mediodía salía a almorzar a alguno de los lugares cerca, casi siempre sola. Algunas veces interceptaba por uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, otras con aire de nostalgia mientras leía las noticias del tiraje anterior._

_Por la noche, casi siempre se las arreglaba para interceptarla en el elevador. Siempre en el fondo, para poder oler bien su perfume. Poco a poco, ella empezó a dedicarle una sonrisa de complicidad que era el broche para cerrar un día lleno de trabajo, noticias y emisiones. Eso y el cigarrillo que se fumaba justo al salir del edificio._

Y ahora, empezaba a sentirse diferente. Vacío, solo, agotado, enojado y nuevamente vacío; tal como ella cuando le recibía después de un largo día. Siempre llegaba primero, para tener lista la cena y poder cuidar al pequeño niño, cada vez más inquieto; cuando él llegaba, pasadas las nueve, recibía una mirada fría y un "seguro la cena ya está fría" sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

_- Lo lamento, mucho trabajo en la oficina. No volverá a pasar.- Fueron las disculpas escuchas las primeras veces, el maletín en el piso y la corbata a medio desanudar._

_- No te preocupes, amor. Todo es por esto, por nosotros.- Y respondía, con un brillo en los ojos, azules como el mar. Un breve beso y luego el calor que emanaba de la cocina anunciando la cena._

Pero volvió a pasar, una y otra y otra vez. Llegadas tardías, esposas abandonadas en la cama con lencería fina a juego con los labios carmesí. Cajetillas de cigarros vacías dentro del maletín, cada día más pesado. Y soledad, mucha, demasiada.

_- Natsuko.- Le dijo apenas él había entrado al elevador. Y estiró la mano._

_- Hiroaki.- Sonrió._

Quizás todo había sido breve, rápido, desesperado; como aquellos besos en el mismo elevador, como aquellas salidas culminando con un café al desayuno. Breves, asfixiantes, terriblemente agonizantes, pero placenteros.

- ¿Qué nos pasó?- Se preguntó al cambiar los canales sin mirar la programación, sin esperar respuesta porque en el fondo ya sabía.

_- Nuestra casa.- Dijo, con una sonrisa escapándose sobre sus labios.- Nuestra._

_- Nuestra.- Concordó él, aprisionándola entre sus brazos, recostándola en el sofá casi nuevo que acaban de comprar._

_- A este paso, los niños llegarán antes de tiempo, Hiroaki.- Le dijo, mientras lo besaba con ternura y suavidad. El cabello dorado desparramándose sobre la camisa blanca. Manos grandes acariciando la delicada espalda, besos con aroma a cigarro y café._

El nudo en la garganta, al recordar todo lo que habían pasado ahí, en esa casa, en ese sofá, le impedía pasar saliva. Le impedía hablar también; quería, sí, pero el orgullo lo contenía. Orgullo y algo más: el sentirse desarmado.

_- Te amo. ¿Lo sabes? Te amo._

_- Creo que ya lo había oído un par de veces.- El resto del pastel de bodas se encontraba sobre la mesa. Su plato descansaba sobre su regazo, su mirada sobre ella. La botella de vino, vacía, en un rincón._

_- En serio._

Suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cansado rostro. Luego, su mirada se desvió de su reloj (ya pasaban de las dos) a su dedo anular; o mejor dicho, a su anillo. Discreto, no demasiado costoso, de cuando las carreras de ambos apenas despegaban. De promesas sin decir y sueños por cumplir, los mismos que ahora le daban un peso cada vez mayor; insoportable.

- Y, a pesar de todo, te amo.- Susurró, esperando que el sonido llegara a su destinatario.- Lo que lo hace peor, todavía.

_- ¡Un niño! ¿Oíste amor? ¡Es un niño!- Dijo ella, con los ojos brillantes de ilusión y sus manos sobre su pequeño vientre, ligeramente abultado._

_- Deberá ser igual que tú. Tendrá tu cabello y tus ojos.- Sus ojos._

_- Quizás.- Le dijo, justo antes de darle un breve beso, apenas rozando los labios._

_- Perdóname.- Fue todo lo que pudo articular, tomando la mano entre las propias, besándola, acariciando su vientre. Su hijo. Y de ella._

- Solo, me gustaría saber que hicimos mal.- Tal vez nada, o todo. Tantas cosas que pudieron cambiar pero no hicieron, tantas frases gastadas de no ser dichas y tantos "quizás" que no era necesario enumerarlos todos.

Aunque, siempre existiría la posibilidad...

_- Sigues despierto.- Le había dicho, afirmando más que preguntando, un par de semanas atrás. La discusión había sido fuerte, ella quejándose de su abandono, él de su frialdad._

_- El sofá no es tan cómodo como antes.- Dijo, mirándola de reojo pero siendo incapaz de voltear directamente. Cobarde, susurraba una voz en su interior._

_Natsuko se sonrojó en demasía, mientras desviaba la mirada completamente azorada y sin saber que decir. Por un instante, con la bata suave y delicada, los ojos cerrados y las pestañas demasiado largas, le pareció tan vulnerable que no pudo evitar alzar su mano hacia ella._

_- Lo lamento.- Fue todo lo que dijo, mirando su mano acariciar lentamente la de ella._

_- Hiroaki. Yo también.- El se sentó sobre el sofá, invitándola a hacer lo mismo. La manta sobre ambos y la cabeza de ella sobre su pecho.- Yo también._

Y ahora todo se terminaba, así de fácil. Con un par de palabras dando por terminado aquello que amenazaba con salírsele del pecho. Porque la amaba, tan seguro como no había estado nunca de otra cosa; aunque eso no fuera suficiente.

-Pero, en realidad, ¿qué es?

_- Te fallé. No pude cumplir mi promesa de estar ahí para ti.- Le susurró al oído, las ropas cayendo al piso y el sofá sucumbiendo tras su peso. _

_Ella lo cayó con un beso ahogado, sollozante y suplicante. Un "aún no, no te vayas" que no necesitaba palabras porque esa mirada, tan cristalina y frágil que era difícil reconocerla, lo decía todo._

_- Si fuera siempre así...- Y lo sabía, no llegaría siempre temprano y ella no lo esperaría siempre tan transparente como ese día. _

_- Calla, Hiroaki. Solo hoy, solo ahora.- Le dijo, en tono de respuesta, para después descender sus manos por las marcadas caderas._

Había sido suficiente para hacerlo funcionar un par de días, antes de caer en la rutina; porque nadie dijo que el amor sería fácil, y el de ellos parecía predestinado al fracaso. Nadie dijo que los cuentos terminaran siempre bien, ¿cierto?

_- Yamato.- Hiroaki sostenía en brazos al pequeño recién nacido. Aún no abría sus ojos, pero de antemano sabía que eran azules, al igual que su pelo rubio. Como ella.- Que se llame Yamato. _

Despertó con el sonido del reloj. Las seis. Se puso en pie y fue a atender a su hijo, de poco más de dos años. Unos minutos después, y mamila en mano, el teléfono sonó.

- Natsuko.- Ni siquiera tuvo que esperar a escuchar la voz para saber que era ella, siempre lo sabía.

- Hiroaki, necesitamos hablar...- La voz dudosa, entre alegre, preocupada, triste. Agobiada.

- ¿Pasa algo?

"Aún no, por favor, aún no". Tal vez se demoraría más en regresar del trabajo. Tal vez había pasado algo bueno, tal vez se había dado cuenta que seguía amándolo como él a ella. Que lo necesitaba, que aún no era tiempo.

_- ¿Sabe usted que la amo, Sra. Ishida?_

- Estoy embarazada.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Como ven, en este primer capítulo se abordó el tema de cómo se conocieron hasta como empezaron los roces entre ellos, culminando con el embarazo de Takeru.

Espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier crítica, comentario o sugerencia es bienvenido, solo tienen que dejar un review.

Gracias por leer! =)


	2. Decisiones

Antes que nada, gracias por leer, por sus reviews, alerts y favs. Aquí les dejo el capítulo dos, espero sea de su agrado.

En fin, si algún personaje esta OOC les pido una disculpa. Además, cualquier variación con los datos reales que se tienen es pura libertad creativa. Dicho esto, los dejo con el fic.

**Advertencias:** Puede contener yaoi implícito o explícito en un futuro (Taito).

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de Digimon me pertenece. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, más que de entretenimiento.

**Natsuko.**

**2. Decisiones.**

- Entonces, con esto damos por concluido la división de los bienes.- El hombre del traje negro había dicho, guardando unos papeles antes de sacar otros.

Ella estaba enfrente de él, vistiendo una blusa blanca, tan delicada y femenina como ella misma. La taza de café estaba intacta y aún despedía ese ligero vapor indicando que seguía caliente. Igual que la suya, igual que algo en su interior pugnando por salir.

Durante toda la reunión no había hecho más que fingir. Fingir que escuchaba, fingir que no le dolía, fingir que estaba de acuerdo; y luego, aceptar, realizando una firma mecanizada. Había asentido un par de veces a un par de preguntas rutinarias; cuentas separadas, pocos bienes materiales: un carro y una camioneta demasiado vieja como para querer pelear por ella. Era sencillo, al menos esa parte: las cosas materiales nunca le habían interesado tanto si no tenía con quien compartirlos.

_- ¿Qué tienes campeón?- Le preguntó a su hijo, de escasos cuatro años cuando lo había encontrado sólo en el balcón._

_- Nada.- Le dijo el niño, volviendo su mirada hacia él. Su esposa había salido a cubrir una noticia y él acababa de regresar de trabajar. Takeru se encontraba en esos momentos con la niñera, una jovencita que lo intentaba dormir sin resultados.- Sólo... a veces me siento un poco solo._

_Esa respuesta le dolió. Tanto él como Natsuko se encontraban demasiado metidos en sus propias carreras que estaban empezando a descuidar a sus hijos. Y ahora Yamato lo pagaba; aunque no sabía hasta qué punto el niño lo entendía._

_- Espera aquí, Yamato._

- Ahora, tenemos que hablar de la custodia.- Prosiguió el abogado, centrándose en las hojas para luego dirigir una mirada rápida a cada uno de ellos.

Ella se había sobresaltado ligeramente, de una manera casi imperceptible para cualquiera, menos para él. Y luego, de nuevo el porte frío, recto, duro, esa máscara que se empeñaba en usar aún cuando sabía que él no le haría daño, no podría.

_- Mira.- Abrió la mano y se la entregó. Una armónica un poco vieja, un poco rayada y con muchas historias por detrás.- Es tuya._

_- ¿En serio?- Preguntó el niño con los ojos bien abiertos, ya había visto a su padre tocar ese instrumento en repetidas ocasiones, cuando llegaba cansado del trabajo o cuando era imposible hacer dormir a Takeru de otra modo._

_- Te ayudará a sentirte menos solo.- Le sonrió, atrayéndolo hacia él.- De esa manera, cuando la toques o la veas, te acordarás de mí. Y de mamá, y de Takeru._

- La custodia.- Repitió él, echando un vistazo a los niños que se encontraban afuera, sentados en sendas sillas, con un comportamiento tan serio que no parecía el de un niño. Se maldijo mentalmente al saber lo que harían a continuación.- Verá, ya hemos hablado un poco sobre eso.

_La música, descompasada y errática, se escuchaba en la habitación del fondo, aunque parecía que nadie la escuchaba más que el mismo intérprete._

_- Ya es demasiado, Hiroaki. No puedo más._

_El reloj marcaba la una y media de la madrugada, el frío colándose por las ventanas abiertas de la recámara principal mientras el humo del cigarro escapaba entre las cortinas. _

_- Sólo estás cansada.- Le dijo él, sentado sobre la cama, con la camisa abierta y el torso al descubierto. El cigarro colgando de la mano derecha, amenazando con ensuciar un poco más la vieja alfombra._

_- No, no es eso. No podemos seguir así.- Los ojos rojos de llorar, después de una de esas discusiones que parecían interminables y que ahora se habían convertido en rutina.- Ya no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que no peleamos... parece tan lejano._

_- Sí.- Concordó sintiendo algo vacío en el fondo del estómago. Quizás eran las mariposas que se habían escapado, asustadas de tanto discutir. Quizás habían muerto por falta de alimento.- Tuvimos buenos tiempos, ¿cierto?_

_Esa noche ya no hubo más promesas de amor, ni besos, ni un "lo siento". Esa noche, después de platicar un rato, ella se lavó la cara, se puso el camisón y se acostó, volteada hacia la pared. Pero no durmió._

_Hiroaki se terminó el quinto cigarrillo antes de percatarse de los sonidos que se escuchaban a lo lejos. Y el corazón se le rompió en mil pedazos._

- ¿Están seguros?- El abogado los miró, un tanto incrédulo, sorprendido y asustado. Generalmente todos los hijos se quedaban con la madre en estos casos. ¿Podría un hombre sólo hacerse cargo?

- Sí.- Ella asintió, con una extraña fuerza en la voz a pesar de apretar fuertemente el bolso negro.- Seguros.

- En ese caso, bastará con...

_- ¿Lo entiendes, Yamato?- El niño no contestó nada, las lágrimas aún escurriendo por sus mejillas mientras intentaba secárselas con el borde de la manga.- No es que mamá y yo ya no nos amemos, es sólo que así es mejor._

_- ¿Fue mi culpa?- Las palabras escapando de los pequeños labios, sin pensar.- Si es así, prometo ser bueno. Me portaré mejor, ya no haré tanto ruido, ni haré enojar a mamá. ¡Ya no haré llorar a Takeru! ¡No, papá! ¡No te vayas!_

_-Campeón, no es eso.- Lo abrazó, oliendo el olor característico que emanaba de su piel, acariciando su cabello, besando su frente.- Tú no tienes la culpa; mamá y yo andamos muy ocupados y a veces las cosas no salen como planeamos. Pero ni tú ni Takeru son responsables de nada. Y siempre estaré ahí contigo, Yamato. ¿Sabes por qué?- La cabecita negó, sin apartarse de su padre, sin querer soltarse._

_- Porque te amo._

- Bien, supongo que eso es todo.- El ruido de las hojas al entrar en el maletín le devolvió a la realidad.- Pronto me pondré en contacto con ustedes. Buenas tardes.

Ambos, ella y él, se despidieron del abogado a medias. Ambos sentados, sin saber que hacer a continuación; sin poder decir "adiós" o abandonar el cuarto. Un par de minutos pasaron, donde dejaron de ser el señor y la señora Ishida para convertirse en simples conocidos con un vínculo en común: sus hijos.

_Días habían pasado. Hiroaki fue observando cómo su todavía mujer empezaba a guardar sus pertenencias personales en una caja. El debería hacer lo mismo, esa casa ahora resultaba demasiado grande y fría; además, la oportunidad de un trabajo mejor se presentaba y así podría ocupar sus energías en empezar de nuevo. Pero no podía, no podía..._

_- Yo quiero quedarme contigo papá._

_- Pero, ¿qué dices Yamato?- El niño se había acercado, serio y sigiloso, con la mirada sincera y la voz calmada. Tan maduro que no supo cómo reaccionar._

_- Takeru... él necesita más a mamá. Es muy pequeño.- Le contó como si fuera un secreto, sentándose junto a él, antes de bajar más la voz.- Y tú me necesitas a mí._

_- Ambos necesitan a su madre, hijo.- Lo abrazó, antes de seguir enseñándole esa melodía que tanto le gustaba._

_- No te preocupes, ya le expliqué a Takeru, aunque seguro no entendió mucho.- Dijo el niño, sonrojado, sin poder sostenerle más la mirada._

_Y así había sido. Lo había discutido con Natsuko y descubrió que probablemente era lo mejor: así ella no tendría problemas con el trabajo y no tendrían que dejar tan solos a dos niños tan pequeños. _

- Esta es la dirección a la que nos vamos a mudar, Natsuko.- Le entregó un papel, cuidadosamente doblado.- Cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en llamarme. En cualquier momento.

_- Te extrañaré, mamá.- La abrazó el niño, mezclándose sus cabellos con los de ella, que le regresó el abrazo. Fuerte, largo, inagotable. Las lágrimas resbalando de las mejillas, las pestañas mojadas y el azul apagado por el rojo._

_- No llores, amor.- Le susurró al oído.- Jamás te dejaré; siempre estaré contigo. Siempre. _

Un par de horas después, Hiroaki metió la llave en la puerta. El camión de las mudanzas llegaría al día siguiente y todavía quedaban cosas por empacar. Pero no pudo dar un paso más, cosa que tampoco hizo Yamato, justo detrás suyo. Las promesas, las lágrimas, la herida que sentía en el pecho.

Esa carita que había dejado triste en el carro. La otra, que se había ido con él, aún más triste. Llorosa y callada. Un "te amo", gesticulado antes de verla partir mientras encendía el motor y el beso que, breve, se había posado en su boca.

Todo eso parecía tan mal, tan roto, tan vacío. Tanto como esa casa que era lo único que había quedado de su hogar.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, donde vemos como se separaron y como Yamato se fue con su padre; aunque aún hay partes que siguen flotando y que serán tomadas más adelante. ¿Por qué Yamato tiene esa relación con su madre?

Espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier crítica, comentario o sugerencia es bienvenido, solo tienen que dejar un review.

Gracias por leer! =)


	3. Llamadas

Llegamos al tercer capítulo, el último situado antes de Adventure. A partir de ahora veremos más interacción con otros personajes y relaciones.

He de aclarar que la relación de Hiroaki con Yamato es puramente paternal, aquí no veremos incesto ni nada parecido. Hiroaki tiene ese vínculo cuando su hijo es pequeño porque es lo único que le recuerda a su ex-esposa, solo eso.

Si algún personaje esta OOC les pido una disculpa. Además, cualquier variación con los datos reales que se tienen es pura libertad creativa. Dicho esto, los dejo con el fic.

**Advertencias:** Puede contener yaoi implícito o explícito en un futuro (Taito).

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de Digimon me pertenece. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, más que de entretenimiento.

**Natsuko.**

**2. Llamadas.**

- ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de escuela?- Hiroaki sostenía el teléfono mientras paseaba por la pequeña sala, escuchando atentamente.

Takeru acababa de empezar un nuevo año escolar y le había llamado para contarle todos los pormenores, tal como hacía una vez por semana; momentos cortos que el hombre atesoraba desde la noche del domingo hasta el fin de semana siguiente. Por motivos de trabajo, Natsuko se había mudado más lejos de lo que hubiera querido, permitiéndole ver a su hijo únicamente en vacaciones o en ciertos días feriados, donde el tiempo de transporte no era un impedimento tan marcado.

- ¿Y tu madre? ¿Cómo está?- Las conversaciones siempre terminaban de manera parecida, siempre él preguntándole al menor sobre su ex-esposa y luego un par de respuestas nerviosas y extrañamente hilvanadas, mentiras sutiles que se colaban por el aparato.

- Bien, como siempre, con mucho trabajo.- Contestaba apresurado el niño. Intercambiaban un par de palabras de despedida, un "te quiero" y un "cuídate mucho"; pero la sensación de perder parte de su vida no lo abandonaba en un buen rato.

Después, Yamato platicaba un poco con su hermano pequeño. Risas sinceras que alegraban al hombre que se apresuraba a cuidar la cena, en la cocina. Yamato intentaba de todo para mantener a Takeru alegre, aunque fuera durante ese corto instante; y al mismo tiempo se sentía extrañamente lleno, confortable. Hasta que se despedía, algunas veces (contadas realmente) intercambiando apenas un par de palabras con su madre.

"Él no tiene la culpa".

Solía repetirse, en la bañera. Con la piel mojada y el cabello empapándole la espalda. Se lo repetía, cerrando los ojos al sentir las burbujas de jabón sobre sus brazos y su vientre; jurándose hablar con él larga y tendidamente la siguiente vez. Pero no lo hacía.

_- Te amo, Natsuko.- Le había dicho Hiroaki aquella vez, al teléfono. Apenas habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde su separación y la herida seguía fresca, pero él se empeñaba en llenarla de elogios y palabras dulces que no hacían más que volver a abrirla._

_- No, Hiroaki; solamente te sientes solo.- Le contestaba, haciendo un terrible esfuerzo por sonar fuerte, decidida; aun a pesar de recordar las noches en que sentía la cama extremadamente grande, sin su torso para abrazar o el aliento caliente sobre su nuca. Una cama demasiado sola, a pesar de seguir durmiendo acurrucada en la izquierda.- Ya te acostumbrarás _

_- Mientes, lo sabes.- La voz bajaba un par de decibeles y se volvía más suave, para luego confesar, apesumbrado, aquello que quería decir desde hacía tanto.- Anoche soñé contigo.- Casi podía imaginárselo, nervioso como en sus primeras citas, sin saber exactamente que decir.- Usabas ese juego de lencería que te regalé en nuestro primer aniversario, ¿te acuerdas?- Ella asintió con la cabeza, antes de recordar que estaba al teléfono.- Estabas en el balcón, fumando uno de mis cigarros, con el viento golpeando tu cabello. Extraño, porque no sentías frío. _

_- Te abracé apenas entrar y verte ahí, frágil y casi desnuda. Tu cuerpo embonaba perfectamente con el mío, como siempre lo ha hecho. Y te besaba, en el cuello, bajaba...- El mismo Hiroaki se contuvo de seguir, apretando los ojos fuertemente.- El caso es que he soñado mucho contigo, Natsuko. Creo que es porque te amo._

_Ella se quedó ahí, un segundo, dos; hasta que pareció recobrarse, antes de admitir a sí misma que ella también lo amaba, y que también había soñado decenas de veces con él. _

_- Me tengo que ir.- Le dijo, de manera un tanto brusca.- Lo mejor será que ya no me llames, Hiroaki. _

_Y le colgó. Dejándolo ahí, con el teléfono cerca del oído hasta que terminó por colgar también. De eso habían pasado ya varios meses. Cada vez que intentaba llamarle, ella se negaba a tomar la llamada; se negaba incluso a verlo o a escuchar sus razones; y él lo entendía, podía incluso sentirlo: ella pasaba por lo mismo. Lo amaba, pero no había marcha atrás._

_Lo que realmente le dolía a Hiroaki era que Yamato era quien pagaba las consecuencias, quedando reducido su contacto materno a un par de minutos cada quince o veinte días. Y a Natsuko le dolía aún más._

"Pero es que es tan parecido a él".

Volvía a afirmarse, después de ver una fotografía que le había enseñado Takeru. La misma sonrisa, un tanto torcida, la misma forma de mirar, hasta el mismo peinado. Todo Yamato gritaba Hiroaki, y eso era algo que permanecía demasiado fresco, a pesar que el tiempo seguía corriendo.

Y así, había llegado a ese punto. El número marcado con rojo en el calendario y el recordatorio en su celular, a pesar de ser completamente innecesario: era un día que jamás se le olvidaría. Tomó el teléfono y, dudando aún, marcó el número conocido de memoria pero casi nunca marcado con tanto nerviosismo.

- Takeru, no esperaba tu llamada hasta en la noche.- La voz, ya un poco diferente, más ronca, más madura, fue la que contestó después del cuarto timbre.

- ¿Yamato?- Preguntó quedamente, demasiado suave a su parecer; pero es que ese cambio la había tomado por sorpresa. ¿Cuántos años cumplía ya? Cierto, once.

- Madre.- No era una pregunta, era una afirmación seca; sin la emotividad que exige un lazo tan fuerte.

A Natsuko se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Su niño estaba dejando de serlo, para dar paso a un adolescente. ¿Cuándo había pasado? Y peor aún, ¿por qué no había estado ella ahí para darse cuenta?

- Yamato.- Repitió ahora, no segura de querer seguir.- Solo llamaba para desearte feliz cumpleaños.

Pasaron un par de segundos más antes de que él murmurara un "gracias". Y es que si en algo se parecían ambos (aparte del obvio parecido físico) era en lo tercos que podían llegar a ser. Una inseguridad que se reflejaba en una máscara para evitar hacerse daño, para evitar ligarse sentimentalmente a alguien que, tarde o temprano, los abandonaría.

Cuando Hiroaki llegó ese día, más temprano que de costumbre, encontró a su hijo en la sala, con el delantal rosado a medio sujetar y la mano sujetando fuertemente el auricular.

- Bien, no te preocupes.- Escuchó que su hijo contestaba mientras depositaba las bolsas de compras sobre la mesa.- Sí, yo también. Adiós.

El hombre se apoyó contra el muro de la sala esperando los detalles de la llamada, sonriendo pensando que podría ser una admiradora pues no dejaba pasar que cada día más niñas volteaban a ver a su rubio hijo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a decir quién era?

Yamato se tomó su tiempo para terminar de amarrarse el delantal y dirigirse a terminar el trabajo empezado en la cocina. Estaba lavando los trastes cuando finalmente contestó.

- Mi madre.- Dijo, sin voltear a verlo pero Hiroaki podía casi sentir el dolor de sentirse abandonado a pesar que su hijo intentara ocultarlo; y que era más tangible en los últimos días: él también se estaba ausentando demasiado.

No le gustaba pero su trabajo lo obligaba. Así, estaba seguro que su hijo estaba creciendo prácticamente solo, pero a pesar de esa fría cubierta que mostraba delante de cualquier otra persona (excepto Takeru), lo estaba haciendo bien.

- Es curioso.- Comentó, mientras dejaba la chaqueta en el perchero y sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsa.- Ese delantal era de ella.

Yamato dejó de fregar el plato, el agua corriendo libremente en el fregadero. Luego asintió con la cabeza y terminó el trabajo para poder cenar y probar el pastel que su padre había traído: chocolate.

- Lo sé.- Se dijo a si mismo antes de cerrar fuertemente los ojos y soplar las velitas. No creía en eso de pedir deseos, pero nunca estaba de más.

Quién sabe, quizás algún día se cumpliría.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.

Cualquier crítica, comentario o sugerencia es bienvenido, solo tienen que dejar un review.

Gracias por leer! =)


	4. Reencuentros

Este capítulo salió un poco más largo, y quizás les resulte un tanto monótono o repetitivo pero quería abordar la situación de los niños durante la cronología de Adventure, desde el principio hasta el inicio de la saga de los Darkmasters.

No he vuelto a ver los capítulos, así que cualquier fallo o incoherencia con la serie, les pido una disculpa. Lo mismo aplica por si algún personaje esta OOC. Además, cualquier variación con los datos reales que se tienen es pura libertad creativa. Dicho esto, los dejo con el fic.

**Advertencias:** Puede contener yaoi implícito o explícito en un futuro (Taito).

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de Digimon me pertenece. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, más que de entretenimiento.

**Natsuko.**

**4. Reencuentros.**

_La misma piel._

- ¿Un campamento?- Fue lo primero que preguntó, aún con el folleto en mano y la ceja izquierda ligeramente levantada. Su hijo, de ocho años, asentía febrilmente con la cabeza.

- Yamato dice que irá, que ya tiene el lugar apartado. ¡Por favor, mamá!

_Despertó ese día apenas rozando la madrugada; su propia cama sintiéndose más confortable y mullida que de costumbre y creyendo haber rejuvenecido mínimo un par de años. Entreabrió los ojos, aún un tanto desorientado mientras la escasa luz que se colaba reafirmaba aquello que había creído soñar._

Después de un sinfín de promesas, de madres preocupadas y un par de llamadas para asegurarse que la información era verídica, Takeru obtuvo el permiso de ir con su hermano mayor al campamento que se organizaba cada verano.

Llegó un par de días antes, con tres mochilas más de las necesarias, pero feliz. Su padre había ido por él y los había llevado hasta el autobús justo a tiempo, como siempre. Takeru observó todo desde el asiento trasero con los ojos azules brillantes de emoción.

- Diviértanse.- Hiroaki revolvió el cabello del mayor, que no pudo evitar mostrar una cara de fastidio y resignación mientras el menor se abrazaba fuertemente a sus piernas.- Venga, Takeru, se divertirán mucho.

Pero Hiroaki estaba demasiado lejos de imaginar que esa aventura apenas empezaba. Al contrario, se subió de nuevo a su camioneta y partió rumbo al trabajo cuando recibió _la primer llamada del día._

_Ahí estaba, pérdida entre sábanas y cobijas azules: su ex-esposa reposaba cómodamente a su lado. Se dio el tiempo para asimilarlo, pasándose la mano por la barba de varios días y dividiéndose entre reír, besarla o volver a dormir hasta convencerse que no era cierto._

- ¿Hiroaki?- La voz de mujer era inconfundible, así que no hacía falta preguntar quién era.- ¿Ya dejaste a los niños en el autobús?

- Sí, Natsuko. Están bien, en buenas manos.- Lo dijo para tranquilizarla.- No te preocupes, Takeru ya sabe cuidarse sólo y Yamato está con él.

- Lo sé, lo sé.- Aseguró mientras tomaba su maletín y salía de la casa, cerrando tras ella.- Es sólo que... tengo un mal presentimiento. Como si algo malo fuera a pasar.

El hombre sonrió para sus adentros: una madre siempre sería una madre. Él, por su parte, estaba complacido; hacía tiempo que su hijo se mostraba más retraído en público, más callado y más pensativo así que deseaba (realmente lo hacía) que ese viaje le ayudara a abrirse un poco más.

Y llegó a su oficina, con apenas siete minutos de retraso.

_Pero no hizo nada de eso: se conformó con acariciar la piel, blanca como la leche, una y otra vez; observando el pecho femenino y pequeño subir y bajar una y otra vez, al compás de la respiración. Se sentía tan normal y tan correcto que terminó volviendo a acomodarse para descansar un poco más, rodeando la cintura de ella con su brazo._

La segunda llamada fue recibida apenas horas después. Dejó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras escuchaba al profesor. "Nevadas", tal como lo había averiguado por la tarde; quizás su ex-esposa no estuviera del todo equivocada. Takeru se quedó un par de días más con él y con Yamato, que se mostraba más decidido y sonriente que en días pasados... aunque también había veces que captaba un extraño brillo en su mirada, lo cual no dejaba de angustiarle.

- Saldremos con Taichi, papá.- Le dijo aquella ocasión antes de que él se fuera al trabajo.- No te preocupes, llegaremos a cenar.

Esa fue también, si no lo ha olvidado, la primera vez que lo escuchó nombrar a otros compañeros constantemente. No, compañeros no, amigos. Por alguna extraña razón, Hiroaki sentía que su vida se estaba encaminando nuevamente. Incluso Takeru parecía dejar de ser tan niño por momentos y lo mejor de todo, Natsuko ya no se oponía a que fuera a visitarlos de manera más frecuente.

- Está creciendo.- Le había dicho un día.- Ambos lo hacen.

- Yamato está irreconocible, sonríe mucho más.- Le contestó, sonriendo así mismo.- Dios, había olvidado esa sonrisa.

A ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta; jamás podría olvidarla... pero cada día se le hacía más borrosa; con lo que no pudo más que sentirse como la peor madre del mundo.

- Escucha, Hiroaki, estaba pensando que quizás un día podría venir Yamato a la casa, y no sé, quedarse un rato.

_Cuando volvió a despertar pasaban de las nueve y ella estaba sentada al borde de la cama, envuelta en su camisa y abrazándose las piernas. Apenas un segundo después, le regresaba la mirada._

_- ¿Qué hicimos, Hiroaki? ¿Qué hemos hecho?_

_Él se acercó, hasta abrazarla, apoyando la rubia cabeza en su pecho desnudo. Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, él, grabándose su imagen y ella, respirando pausadamente._

_- No sé tú, Natsuko.- Le dijo suavemente, después de meditarlo un poco.- Pero yo lo único que hice fue amarte._

Pero el trabajo no ayuda y las indecisiones menos. Natsuko vio pasar el tiempo hasta aquella noche en que Takeru llegó mucho más tarde de lo habitual y con la cara llorosa, negándose a hablar con ella. Y fue cuando entendió que nada estaba bien.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando la niebla cubrió la ciudad y el frío su interior. Algo le decía que tenía que averiguar lo que pasaba, quizás era su profesión, quizás su instinto, o una mezcla de ambas cosas. Intentó comunicarse con él durante todo el día, pero la llamada nunca entró. En cambio, todas las salidas de trenes quedaron temporalmente suspendidas, dejándola atascada en el andén con su hijo menor.

- No vayas, Takeru. - Le había ordenado, casi suplicado, antes de ponerse su abrigo y salir.- ¡TAKERU!

No la había obedecido, claro está. Ahora, tiempo después, Natsuko entendía las razones más que nunca; pero en ese momento no había dejado de pensar en él... y en Yamato. Su mente viajaba una y otra vez hacia un lugar desconocido, sin saber que hacía su hijo mayor, pero pendiente de él.

_Luego la había besado, justo como aquella primera noche. Un beso húmedo, ella lloraba. Su corazón no podía más que acelerarse, contraerse, y volverse a detener, todo en un instante; mientras oía sus ruegos, inseguros y frágiles, al borde de la garganta._

- Ya es todo un hombre.- Se decía Hiroaki al manejar la van lo más rápido que podía.

Ya eran grandes, el destino los había hecho crecer; y él no podía hacer nada. Se sentía tan inútil e incompetente, doliéndole el no poder ayudar más a sus hijos, comprendiendo la situación más de lo que le hubiera gustado; pero agradeciendo la confianza que habían depositado en él no sólo ellos, sino todos aquellos niños.

Presenció toda la acción con los puños apretados dentro de las bolsas del pantalón, tanto que le hacía daño y le empezaban a doler los nudillos, tanto que el cigarro apenas duraba unos instantes en su boca y parecía más cansado que nunca. Ella llegó poco después, cuando todo había terminado.

_- Te he echado de menos.- Se atrevió ella a confesar, perdiendo su cabeza entre el torso, besándolo lentamente.- Demasiado._

- Mamá.- Soltó lentamente a Takeru y observó al rubio que estaba delante de ella, unos pasos atrás. Un poco más alto que la última vez que lo había visto, más delgado también.

- Yamato... has crecido un poco más.- Se acercó, sin saber si debía o podía abrazarlo, con los ojos anhelantes mientras su hijo permanecía ahí, erguido y serio.

Todavía más atrás, y prendiendo uno de sus cigarros, se encontraba él: el amor de su vida y su ex-esposo.

_Respondió atrayéndola más y más. Las franjas en el cielo, mostrando otro mundo, otra situación y otra realidad, eran el único testigo de todo lo que estaba pasando en esa habitación. Desde los besos que fervientemente él depositaba en aquellos pies menudos hasta la temperatura que aumentaba un par de grados por minuto._

- Hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

Y lo hacía, el contacto entre ellos se había limitado a un par de llamadas, saludos triviales y mensajes a través de sus descendientes. Pero el tenerlo ahí, justo enfrente de ella, le había hecho recordar todo lo que habían pasado juntos; reafirmando que jamás podría perder el lazo que los unía.

_- Natsuko.- Le susurró, besando sus pechos, bajando desde la garganta hasta el abdomen._

- Déjalos ir.- La mirada, llena de decisión, se posó en sus ojos color miel.- Al final, nosotros también hicimos lo que quisimos.- Ella entendió, se armó de valor y dejó a sus hijos partir hacia un lugar al que ella no podía ir. Un lugar donde su vuelo no alcanzaba.

_- Natsuko.- Volvió a repetir, ahora pasando sus manos por las caderas, delgadas y marcadas, que se movían para él._

Luego, todo había sucedido en una extraña mezcla de velocidades: cámara lenta seguida de velocidades vertiginosas donde no entendía lo que pasaba, seguido de tiempo que apenas parecía transcurrir. Todo sucedía, mientras sólo podía desear, suplicar, que ellos regresaran a salvo.

_- Natsuko.- El aire colapsando entre ellos, al sentir como aquél cuerpo le respondía con cada golpe dado, cada estocada que le sacaba el aliento y le dejaba pidiendo más. Con cada vibración que se expandía entre ellos, uniendo y separando._

Fue cuando le tomó la mano. Aquella, mucho más grande y gruesa, apresó la suya, calentándola en medio de la noche. Fue, cuando le tomó la mano, que supo que todo estaba bien. Bien.

_- Natsuko._

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Y aquí termina el capítulo, ahora habrá que ver si son capaces de regresar juntos o las diferencias pueden más que sus sentimientos. También el Taito empezará su aparición.

Espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier crítica, comentario o sugerencia es bienvenido, solo tienen que dejar un review.

Gracias por leer! =)


	5. Tiempo

**Advertencias:** Puede contener yaoi implícito o explícito en un futuro (Taito).

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de Digimon me pertenece. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, más que de entretenimiento.

**Natsuko.**

**5. Tiempo.**

El café estaba ligeramente iluminado, con música suave de fondo y un agradable ambiente cálido. El hombre sentado frente a ella jugaba constantemente con la cajetilla de cigarros en su mano derecha; la izquierda estirada sobre la pequeña mesa, rozando apenas esos dedos delgados en una caricia un tanto tímida.

- ¿Seguro que esto es lo que quieres?- Preguntó ella, mirando la cajetilla que era golpeteada una y otra vez contra la madera.

- ¿Esto?- Repitió él, dirigiendo su mirada al mismo sitio.- Son mis favoritos.- Agregó, intentando aligerar la situación. Luego sonrió, para mirarla a ella: los años le hacían bien, cada día se veía más guapa.

-Hiroaki...

- Lo sé.- Luego, un sorbo de café.- Creo que es lo mejor por el momento, no quiero que se hagan ilusiones; sobretodo Takeru, es demasiado sensible.

- Yamato no se queda atrás.- Replicó ella, un vestido azul marino con un escote ligeramente pronunciado, que resaltaba el color de sus ojos.- Tienes razón, será lo mejor. Sin presiones.

- Sin presiones.- Repitió él, apretando fijamente su mano.

Así habían terminado envueltos en algo parecido a una aventura, viéndose de vez en cuando a escondidas de sus hijos para evitar que pensaran en un futuro juntos; lo que le dejaba más tiempo a Yamato, que acababa de empezar la secundaria, para practicar con el viejo bajo que su padre le había regalado.

- Pues... no tocas tan mal, Yama.- Le dijo Taichi, sentado al borde de la cama.- Aunque, claro, yo lo haría mejor.- Añadió, con la sonrisa típica de él.

Yamato simplemente le dirigió una mirada desafiante para luego volver a lo suyo, sonriendo ligeramente. Ya era costumbre para ellos que Taichi solía pasarse por su casa después de clases o viceversa, por lo que Hiroaki no se sorprendió de encontrarlo leyendo una revista un poco más tarde.

- ¿Te quedas a cenar, Taichi?- Le preguntó, dejando su maletín en la entrada y quitándose la chaqueta en el sofá.

- Gracias, señor; creo que debo de ir a cenar con mi familia o mi madre empezará a sospechar que no me gusta su comida.- Se despidió, recogiendo sus cosas.- Y Yama, deberías de pensar en entrar a una banda, lo haces bastante bien.

- Adiós, Tai.- Fue lo único que contestó antes de cerrar la puerta y ponerse a calentar la cena.

- ¿Sabes, hijo? Taichi tiene razón.- Añadió su padre al tiempo que lo veía anudarse el mandil rosado y sacar los sartenes de la alacena.- Realmente creo que tienes talento, no deberías desperdiciarlo.

-Lo pensaré.- Rápidamente la cocina se empezó a llenar de olores, Yamato inmerso en su propio mundo.

- Además...- Hiroaki ahora sacaba los platos para poner la pequeña mesa para dos.- Yo también solía tener una.

El tiempo pasó y Yamato no sólo no volvió a tocar el tema sino que notó que su padre, a pesar de llegar bastante tarde un par de veces por semana, estaba dejando lentamente el hábito de fumar.

- Es que son demasiado caros.- Le dijo, sacando una cajetilla nueva. Ahora le duraban un poco más de una semana cuando antes apenas pasaban los dos días.- Por cierto, mañana llegaré tarde para cenar, no me esperes.

La realidad era que ese día iría a verla. Usualmente se llevaba un cambio de camisa en el maletín, para no levantar sospechas en su hijo; salía un poco antes de la hora a la que solía hacerlo (lo que ya generaba rumores en la oficina) y tomaba la vía rápida alrededor de las siete. Poco después de una hora ya estaba en la entrada del hotel.

Para Natsuko las cosas eran más complicadas: no sabía mentir ni disimular las ganas que tenía por salir, por lo que agradecía que su hijo fuera pequeño todavía y se distrajera fácilmente. Una vecina le hacía favor de cuidarlo y asegurarse que tuviera la tarea hecha mientras ella se maquillaba ligeramente y se retocaba el labial.

- Deberías mudarte más cerca.- Le comentó él aquél día, descansando sobre la cama.- Así podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos.

No hacía falta que ella dijera nada para saber que no le hacía gracia la idea, al final de cuentas ya tenía toda una vida en ese distrito y cambiarse para volver a empezar no sería sencillo.

- Entiende que yo no puedo por la posición en la televisora.- Le acarició la espalda desnuda mientras ella se sentaba sin voltear siquiera a mirarlo.- Quizás... con el tiempo podrías, no sé, pedir una transferencia o algo así... piénsalo.

_"Sería empezar de nuevo. Nosotros. No creo que a cualquiera se le presente una segunda oportunidad con el amor de su vida. No te pido nada apresurado, sólo piénsalo. Te amo."_

La nota se había colado en su blazer sin que lo notara, aún con el aroma de él impregnado en el papel amarillento. Y no había dejado de pensarlo en toda la mañana... ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente. Tampoco lo hizo cuando estaban acurrucados viendo la película en el sofá de Hiroaki, se suponía que Takeru había ido a pasar el fin de semana con su padre y en esos momentos se encontraba en el cine con su hermano; luego simularían que ella acababa de pasar a recogerlo.

- Lo pensaré.- Le susurró al oído antes de ponerse nuevamente la chaqueta; a lo que el hombre correspondió con un suave beso en los labios. Minutos después las risas de los dos jóvenes se escuchaban en el pasillo.

- Mamá, ¿Ya tienes mucho rato? ¿Se nos hizo tarde?- Takeru, que estaba creciendo rápidamente, fue el primero en hablar. A este punto ya no le sorprendía tanto que su madre estuviera ahí, varias veces había pasado a recogerlo y de paso a charlar un poco con su padre y su hermano.

- Descuida hijo. Estábamos poniéndonos al día.

- Y seguro que a Takeru no le importa si se quedan a tomarse una taza de café.- Sugirió Hiroaki, con una sonrisa mal disimulada.- Luego, yo mismo los llevaré.

Yamato no supo exactamente como término en una embarazosa plática familiar que había pasado desde una supuesta relación entre Hikari y Takeru (que dejó a este último completamente rojo) hasta su cabello.

- Te creció más el cabello, Yamato.- Natsuko opinó, la relación entre ellos seguía fría, pero estaba intentando crear un lazo con su hijo mayor.

- Un poco.

- Aunque se te ve bastante bien.- Le sonrió, casi queriéndolo tocar pero recordando lo que le había dicho su ex-esposo en el pasado.- Seguro ya tienes muchas niñas atrás de ti.

Yamato se sonrojó. No era que no tuviera su pegue, al contrario, estaba acostumbrándose a la creciente atención femenina; pero, por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía, se seguía sintiendo incómodo siendo el centro de las miradas.

- Y serán más cuando forme su banda.- Le guiñó un ojo su padre.- Caerán redonditas a tus pies.

Lo siguiente que recordaba el rubio mayor era que su padre había salido a llevar a su madre y a Takeru a su casa, mientras él hablaba por teléfono con Taichi. Pasaban de las once, así que susurraban para no despertar a la familia del último.

- Ya me lo imagino.- Comentó el moreno.- "Club de fans de Yamato Ishida".

- Cállate.- Le espetó el rubio, escuchando como la risa de su amigo probablemente despertaría a todo el vecindario.

- No te preocupes.- Consiguió articular Taichi, después de un rato.- Yo seré el presidente.- Agregó, intentando molestarlo más. Pero hubo algo, dentro de Yamato, que más bien se reconfortó al escucharlo.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Hasta aquí, el capítulo; igual quedó un poco tedioso pero espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier crítica, comentario o sugerencia es bienvenido, solo tienen que dejar un review.

Gracias por leer! =)


	6. Máscaras

Este capítulo se ubica a comienzos de Adventure 02, y con esto creo que estamos llegando a la mitad de la historia, a lo mucho tengo pensados unos 12-14 capítulos, donde las cosas para la pareja empezarán a ponerse un poco difíciles. Espero les guste.

**Advertencias:** Puede contener yaoi implícito o explícito en un futuro muy cercano (Taito).

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de Digimon me pertenece. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, más que de entretenimiento.

**Natsuko.**

**6. Máscaras.**

El tiempo suele pasar de manera extraña e incomprensible, de repente junio dio paso a julio y con éste llegaron las vacaciones de verano. Para Taichi el cambio no resultaba fácil, dividirse entre la escuela de verano, las prácticas de fútbol, cuidar que nadie del sexo opuesto se acercara demasiado a Hikari e intercalar tiempo con sus amigos estaba agotándolo. Yamato, por otro lado, parecía no prestarle atención con los ensayos de la banda que estaba formando: duraban la mayoría de la tarde.

- Vamos, Yama.- Le dijo aquél día, mientras el rubio limpiaba su bajo.- Hace un montón que no salimos.

- Lo siento, Tai; ya había quedado con los chicos.- Yamato siguió en lo suyo, sin mirarlo detenidamente.- ¿Por qué no invitas a Sora? Seguro disfrutará el partido mucho más que yo.

- Si... seguro.- Tai se despidió sin mucho entusiasmo, cerrando la puerta del departamento tras de sí.- Pero no es a ella a quien echo de menos.- Murmuró sin ser oído.

Sora, sin embargo, pareció encantada. Ya no usaba su gorro característico y empezaba a vestirse un poco más femenina, lo que ciertamente atraía miradas a su paso; pero Taichi no podía más que sentirse un poco vacío. ¿Por qué Yamato se empeñaba en dejarlo de lado? Ya tenía más de dos meses huyendo de él y no sabía hasta cuándo podría aguantar esa situación.

- Tu no entiendes, Taichi.- Susurró el rubio en su habitación, guardando unas notas debajo de la cama: su nueva canción estaba casi lista.- Si tan sólo...

En esos instantes sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por su padre, que tocaba la puerta de su habitación.

- ¿Yamato?- El hombre ingresó unos instantes después, dejándose caer sobre la cama, desordenándola un poco.- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, papá.- El joven sabía que, a pesar del tiempo que trabajaba su padre, solía preocuparse por su bienestar y estaba más al pendiente de sus actividades de lo que parecía.- ¿por qué lo dices?

- Bueno, últimamente te he visto menos con Taichi. Parece como si lo estuvieras evitando.

- Yo... en parte es eso.- Contestó, desviando la mirada. Nunca había sido muy bueno mintiendo, pero tampoco se sentía seguro de querer hablar sobre eso aún.

- Entiendo.- Hiroaki miró las revistas esparcidas sobre el piso, buscando alguna pista.- Es sobre chicas, ¿cierto?

- Podría decirse.- Dudó un poco, con la idea de Sora y Taichi disfrutando del partido juntos y descubrió aquello nuevo que sentía: celos.

- No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que tú y Taichi podrán solucionarlo.- Hiroaki contestó removiéndole el cabello, a lo que su hijo respondió con algo parecido a un gruñido.

Unas horas después, aún con el traje puesto y la corbata en el sofá, el hombre recibía un corto mensaje de texto al celular. Ningún otro par de palabras podría haberlo alegrado más y al mismo tiempo ponerlo tremendamente nervioso. ¿Y si las cosas no funcionaban? "Un paso a la vez, Hiroaki", se repitió mentalmente. "Está hecho".

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Takeru al día siguiente, regresando de su práctica de básquetbol.

- Nos mudamos.- Le repitió su madre desde el sillón.- Me ofrecieron un traslado y pensé que así podrías pasar más tiempo con tu hermano, y yo también.

- ¿En serio?- El joven se dividía entre estar alegre y encontrar un poco sospechoso todo eso del cambio. Su madre había estado actuando realmente raro desde hacía tiempo atrás, llegaba tarde, se le veía más feliz, se arreglaba mucho más y lo más curioso es que había dejado de sobreprotegerlo.

- Sí, Takeru. ¿Podrías dejar de preguntar una y otra vez?- Respondió con un pequeño dejo de fastidio que lo perturbo aún más.

- Mamá... esto, bueno te parece raro pero...- El joven aclaró sus pensamientos y se sonrojó al preguntar, con la vista desviada al piso- ¿Estás saliendo con alguien más?

Esta vez fue Natsuko la que se sorprendió. Sabía que su hijo tarde o temprano notaría algo raro, pero nunca creyó que siendo tan despistado le fuera a preguntar directamente.

- Escúchame bien, hijo.- Le contestó, acercándose a él y revolviéndole ligeramente el cabello.- Nunca ha habido ni habrá nadie más para mí aparte de tu padre.

Era una verdad a medias, pero aún no debían decirles lo que había estado sucediendo a sus espaldas desde hacía tiempo ya; aunque sí, se sentía nuevamente como una adolescente enamorada. Él la miró fijamente y finalmente sonrió, quitándose un peso de encima; al menos de momento.

El nuevo ciclo escolar empezó, trayendo la mudanza de los Takaishi a un barrio conocido de Odaiba; Takeru entraría a la misma escuela que Hikari, lo que lo alegraba ya que antes no solían verse seguido. Al mismo tiempo, la banda que recién había formado Yamato empezaba a dar sus frutos y algunas de sus canciones ya sonaban en el radio del instituto.

Hiroaki estaba radiante: si bien, su hijo ya no prestaba tantas atenciones al cuidado del hogar, seguía mejorando en la cocina; había heredado su talento y seguía sus pasos con la banda... pero estaba preocupado. Sabía que no era normal esa distancia que existía con Taichi, así que cuando se encontró a este último en la puerta de su oficina no se inmutó del todo.

- Pasa, Taichi.- Le dijo, abriendo totalmente la puerta y dejándolo ingresar al lugar, donde flotaba un aroma permanente a tabaco.- Siéntate.

- Gracias, señor Ishida.- Le dijo, quitándose la chaqueta azul y sentándose en una silla giratoria un tanto gastada.- Disculpe que venga a visitarlo aquí, pero ya no sé qué hacer con Yama.

- ¿Te sigue evitando?- Encendió un cigarrillo, reconociendo cuánto había cambiado ese niño con el paso de los años. En cierta manera, Taichi se veía más maduro que su propio hijo.

- No del todo.- Admitió, sin saber expresarse correctamente.- Es decir, salimos y nos divertimos y estudiamos y todo eso pero... es como si no pudiera acercarme demasiado a él. Como si hubiera una barrera entre nosotros.

Hiroaki suspiró, conocía demasiado bien esa reacción, era la que él mismo siempre tomaba ante algo que no comprendía: su hijo tenía miedo.

- Taichi, ¿Yamato es importante para ti?- Le preguntó.

- Señor, él... es mi mejor amigo.- Taichi había tomado una seriedad que pocas veces el hombre había visto en él, pero el brillo en sus ojos evidenciaba que no mentía.

- Entonces no tienes más remedio que hablar con él.- Hiroaki le puso una mano en el hombro antes de acercarse ligeramente.- Te aseguro que él también te estima, y mucho.

Las palabras parecieron reconfortar un poco al moreno cuando dejó el lugar. Más aún viniendo de una persona que bien podría ser un Yamato adulto. Sonrió ante la situación y se imaginó a éste último enfundado en un traje y con grandes ojeras bajo los ojos; no, definitivamente una oficina no era para él.

- Tu hijo cree que tengo una aventura.- Le dijo su ex-esposa con una sonrisa un tanto burlona, un par de días después, mientras compartían una comida cerca de su nuevo trabajo.

Hiroaki ahogó una risita y se dedicó a observarla unos instantes.- ¿Qué le dijiste?

- La verdad: que para mí no existe nadie más que tú.- Esa mirada aún conseguía hacerla sonrojar, así que desvió la suya al plato. El hombre aprovechó para acercarse lentamente y tomarla por la barbilla para depositar un suave y fugaz beso en sus labios.

- Por eso la amo, señora Ishida.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Bueno, hasta aquí llegó el capítulo; intenté que quedara un poco ligero ya que se vienen sucesos difíciles que tendrán que intentar afrontar como pareja.

Cualquier crítica, comentario o sugerencia es bienvenido, solo tienen que dejar un review.

Gracias por leer! =)


	7. Descubrimientos

Uh, uh... la historia está llegando a un punto crítico. ¡Ya es el séptimo capítulo! Por cierto, en esta historia intenté plasmar a un Taichi un tanto más maduro, basándome en todo lo que creció durante Adventure 02; así que cualquier OOC de antemano una disculpa.

Otra cosa: **¡Feliz día internacional de la Mujer! **

**Advertencias:** Contiene yaoi (Taito).

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de Digimon me pertenece. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, más que de entretenimiento.

**Natsuko.**

**7. Descubrimientos.**

_"Necesitamos hablar"._

El rubio releyó el mensaje por décima ocasión; no decía nada más, aunque había echado de menos el "Yama" con el que el moreno solía referirse a él. Algo dentro suyo se angustiaba al pensar que probablemente Taichi ya se había cansado de su actitud infantil; lo que no lo había dejado dormir toda la noche. Y ya pasaban de las siete de la mañana.

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando el celular volvió a sonar; esta vez era una llamada. Miró el nombre en la pantalla y se apresuró a contestar, evitando sonar demasiado cansado.

- ¿Qué pasa, Takeru?- Preguntó directamente.

- Buenos días a ti también, hermano.- Bromeó el menor, antes de guardar silencio unos instantes, para añadir.- Tenemos que hablar.- ¿Otra vez? Quizás era el día para charlar con tu hermano/mejor amigo y él no se había dado cuenta.

- Invítame a desayunar.- Le dijo, después de aclarar un poco sus ideas y escuchar a su estómago pedir alimento.

Casi una hora después estaban ambos sentados a la mesa de la cafetería a la que solían asistir. Takeru se limitaba a observarlo ingerir cantidades de comida demasiado rápido para el cuerpo humano.

- Vaya que tenías hambre, ¿eh?- Comentó, sin despegar la vista del plato donde habían estado los huevos estrellados instantes antes.

- No he estado durmiendo bien.- Se le escapó, en medio de una mordida al pan que tenía en la mano.- Es decir, he tenido demasiado trabajo.- Tragó y tomó un sorbo al jugo de naranja.- Pero deja eso, ¿de qué querías hablar?

- Yo...- Repentinamente no sabía que decir, jugando distraídamente con su servilleta.- Creo que...

- Es para hoy, Takeru.- Presionó el mayor, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Takeru asintió, Yamato merecía saber.

- Creo que mamá tiene una aventura.- Dijo, lo más claro que pudo, notando como los ojos que tenía enfrente se agrandaban ligeramente por la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué?

- Últimamente se arregla mucho, se ve más contenta, ¡hasta canta por la casa!.- Explicó, elevando la voz al final.- Y suele salir mucho más seguido, deberías verla.

- No exageres, pueden ser muchísimas cosas...

- Y ayer la escuché hablando por teléfono con un hombre.- Añadió sin dejar a su hermano terminar su frase.- Estaban haciendo planes para salir hoy y celebrar algo. ¡Algo, Yamato! ¡Seguro que se van a casar! ¡Yo no quiero un padrastro!- El rubio menor empezaba a sonar histérico, acercándose cada vez más a su hermano.

- Y yo no quiero que nos corran de aquí.- Dijo Yamato, empujándolo nuevamente hacia el respaldo del asiento.- Así que cállate y tranquilízate. Primero debemos averiguar qué está pasando.- Le contestó, antes de tomar decisiones apresuradas; lo más seguro es que se trataran de alucinaciones de su pequeño hermano, del que ahora temía por su salud mental.- ¿Tienes más datos?

- Sí.- Takeru buscó un poco en su celular y luego escribió algo en una servilleta de papel, un tanto arrugada.- Esta es la dirección que le escuché a mamá; se verán hoy a las ocho.

- Bien.- Yamato guardó la dirección y se puso en pie.- Ahora ve a dar un paseo, te refrescas un poco y nos vemos ahí mismo, una hora antes.- El otro asintió.- Ah, y gracias por el desayuno.- Añadió antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Él mismo se dirigió al parque un rato, pensando. Su padre también estaba bastante cambiado, pero había estado tan ensimismado que no lo había notado claramente hasta ahora. ¿El también estaría saliendo con alguien? Quizás sonaría egoísta, pero eso le complicaría un poco más las cosas cuando tuviera que hablar con él; y, diablos, ya lo había estado postergando demasiado. Pero ahora no podía, primero debía arreglar las cosas con Taichi.

- Llegas tarde.- Le dijo el moreno, sin siquiera mirarlo al llegar. Estaba sentado en un banco, con las piernas estiradas, las manos en los bolsillos y la misma actitud relajada de siempre, pero alguien tan observador como el rubio podría haber notado lo tensa que tenía la mandíbula.

- Paranoias de Takeru.- Se disculpó, sentándose a su lado.- Lo siento.

- Sí, bueno. Vendrá de familia.- Taichi se giró hacia él y lo miró, largo y tendido, hasta esbozar una ligera sonrisa que resultaba algo nerviosa.- Yo quería hablar contigo.- Lo pensó y se corrigió.- Quiero, quiero hablar contigo.- De cualquier manera, el seguía siendo el antiguo poseedor del emblema del coraje, ¿cierto?

- Perdóname.- Le dijo Yamato, antes de permitirle seguir.- He sido un tonto contigo, y lo siento mucho. De verdad.

- ¿Qué pasa, Yamato?- Preguntó el otro, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros más delgados.- ¿Hice algo mal? ¿No se suponía que éramos amigos?

- Éramos.- Contestó, con un nudo en la garganta y sintiéndose tan cohibido que no podía sostenerle la mirada.- Es sólo que... eso ya no parece suficiente.- Levantó sus ojos, con unas extrañas y desconocidas ganas de llorar.- Ya no.

Regresó a su casa casi dos horas después, con una sensación de surrealismo que se negaba a abandonar su cabeza. Se dejó caer en el sillón y cerró los ojos, tapándoselos con el dorso de su mano. Ahora veía todo como si fuera un mero espectador: la cercanía del otro, su olor a césped húmedo y sudor, las palabras y el beso. Dios, había besado a Taichi; o mejor dicho, se habían besado. Recordaba la extravagante melena castaña encima suyo, con las palabras que habían salido de su boca y luego, quién sabe cómo, habían terminado en el pasto del parque, riendo mientras giraban.

- Es bueno tenerte de regreso, Yama.- Admitió el otro, dejándolo respirar unos instantes.- Ya estaba a punto de golpearte.- Se volvió hacia él y un ligero rubor, algo nuevo en el moreno, apareció en sus mejillas.- Aunque supongo que ahora tengo nuevas maneras de hacerte entrar en razón.

Una sonrisa cruzó su cara, recordando todo una y otra vez; sabía a la perfección que no sería fácil, y que tendría que dar muchas explicaciones en un futuro no muy lejano, pero eso, eso, no lo cambiaría por nada.

Cuando despertó se encontró a su padre saliendo de su cuarto, despidiendo un olor a colonia, lo que no solía hacer seguido. El hombre lo miró y siguió acomodándose las mandas de la camisa.

- ¿Vas a salir?- Preguntó el rubio, estirándose al ponerse de pie.

- Sí, no me esperes despierto hijo, llegaré bastante tarde.- Le dijo, tomando su saco y saliendo pronto del pequeño departamento. Yamato simplemente asintió, aunque algo empezaba a preocuparle, la palabra "aventura" palpitando constantemente dentro de su cabeza.

Cuando llegó al lugar, un par de cuadras alejado del restaurante, Takeru ya estaba ahí. Traía un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, así como lentes oscuros; mientras de su cuello colgaba la cámara que había conseguido con Hikari apenas un par de horas antes.

- Evidencia.- Dijo, alzándola, ante la mirada interrogante del mayor.

- Creo que deberías dejar de leer tantas historias.- Fue lo que atinó a contestar, antes de que el otro lo arrastrara hasta el restaurante.

El lugar era bastante privado, pequeño y elegante. Entraron, fingiendo que habían ido a encontrarse con alguien y caminaron entre las pequeñas mesas redondas, buscando con la mirada. Su madre se encontraba en una de las mesas del fondo, que daban justo a una ventana enfrente de la cual había una terraza con más mesas; usaba un vestido negro entallado que resaltaba sus ojos, sus labios sutilmente retocados con un labial carmesí y el bolso sobre la silla que tenía al lado. Pero lo que más sorprendió a Yamato fue el brillo, ese brillo en su mirada que delataba lo emocionada que estaba; él lo conocía, era amor. Decidió no decir nada a su hermano, no quería arruinarle la noche... aún; así que tragó saliva y se dedicó a esperar.

Unos minutos después, un hombre desconocido y bastante apuesto apareció por la puerta, esperando encontrar a alguien también. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando vieron a Natsuko, esperando en la mesa del fondo, dirigiéndose hacia ella rápidamente.

- ¡Natsuko!- La saludó, acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Hitoshi.- Respondió ella, sonriéndole abiertamente.

- Yamato, ¡es él!- Gritó Takeru a su lado, señalando algo que no hacía falta. El otro no podía hablar, ni siquiera podía mirar, sólo apretó la mandíbula y los puños; él sabía que su padre seguía amándola, ¿por qué le hacía eso?

- ¿Esperas a alguien?- Y entonces, la conversación cambió.

- Sí. Vine a encontrarme con mi jefe, quiere hablar de negocios.- Dijo el hombre, Hitoshi, sacando el pecho de orgullo.- Probablemente sea un aumento.

- Buena suerte, entonces.- Deseó Natsuko, aún sonriendo. El hombre agradeció y se despidió de ella, al tiempo que otra persona entraba al lugar.

Yamato apenas estaba exhalando de alivio cuando el menor volvió a tirar de su camisa.- ... Yamato.- Lo llamó con escaso susurró, sin despegar los ojos, muy abiertos, del frente.

Al músico se le detuvo temporalmente el corazón: ahí, de traje y con un ramo de flores blancas, se encontraba su padre.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Ufff... me quedó demasiado largo; creo que es el más grande hasta ahora. En fin, espero que les haya gustado.

Cualquier crítica, comentario o sugerencia es bienvenido, solo tienen que dejar un review.

Gracias por leer! =)


	8. Reinicio

**Advertencias:** Contiene yaoi (Taito).

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de Digimon me pertenece. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, más que de entretenimiento.

**Natsuko.**

**8. Reinicio.**

- Esto no puede estar pasando.

El obturador de la cámara sonó nuevamente, mientras la foto quedaba almacenada en la memoria. El joven rubio se la estaba pasando en grande mientras su hermano le dirigía una mirada de furia desde el otro extremo de la mesa, negándose a cambiar de posición.

- Las cosas no cambiarán aunque lo digas en voz alta veinte veces más.- Le comentó el menor, revisando las fotos que había tomado hasta el momento, en todas aparecía el mismo músico con la cara de irrealidad más evidente que hubiera visto nunca.- Deberías verte, es hilarante.

- Sí, claro.

Un par de kilómetros lejos de ahí, una pareja se despedía a las puertas de un departamento.

- Odio esto.- Dijo él, un par de escalones separándolo de la acera. Ella le miró con curiosidad.- Tener que despedirnos así. Lo odio.

- Bueno, ahora que ellos lo saben, podremos pasar más días juntos.- Comentó, acariciándole el brazo.- ¿Sabes? Creo que no lo tomaron tan mal como pensábamos.

- ¿Crees?- Hiroaki volvió a subir la pequeña escalera y la abrazó, para darle un beso en la cabeza.- Seguro que Yamato ocupará terapia.- Dijo, entre risas.- Te amo.

- Y... ¿por qué no te quedas conmigo?- Preguntó la rubia, en apenas un susurro; era una suerte que él no estuviera mirándola en ese momento porque estaba completamente roja.

- Mañana entro temprano, tendría que ir a recoger las cosas a la casa y terminar el informe que tengo pendiente, sin mencionar que Yamato...- Ella lo calló colocando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios.

- No me refería a hoy...- El hombre la miró, sintiendo como algo caliente subía desde su estómago hasta la garganta.- Quería decir que... podríamos intentar volver a vivir juntos.

Él se quedó congelado un rato, antes de alzarla entre sus brazos y sonreír, justo como cuando se enteró que sería padre por primera vez. Vivir juntos, la idea que resonaba en su cabeza desde hacía tiempo y ahora salía de los labios de ella. La bajó suavemente y luego la besó, empujando el delgado cuerpo contra la pared. Aún podía oler su propio perfume entre el cabello y el delicado suéter que se abría para él.

- Esto pesa demasiado, ¿qué tanto traes aquí, Takeru?- Preguntó el rubio mayor, cargando a duras penas una caja casi de la mitad de su tamaño.

- Nada importante, libros y esas cosas.- Contestó el otro, entrando detrás de él al reluciente departamento.

Había pasado más de un mes desde que sus padres habían hablado, decidiendo volver a vivir juntos. A partir de ahí, todo había sido como una montaña rusa para ellos, primero tuvieron que buscar un lugar más grande, pues ambas casas eran demasiado pequeñas para cuatro personas, muchos libros, instrumentos musicales y escritorios llenos de papeles. Fue una suerte que Hiroaki encontrara un lugar relativamente cercano al trabajo con un costo accesible; así que, apresurándose un poco, habían terminado diciendo sí al lugar.

Además de ser mucho más grande, acababa de ser terminado de construir, lo que se podía admirar en las inmaculadas paredes, en las puertas sin rasguños y en el baño que estaba en perfecto estado. Y ahí estaban, ahora, descargando todas sus pertenencias de la pequeña camioneta que le habían prestado a su padre para cargar las cosas... era una lástima que no pudieran pagar la mudanza, pero al menos tenían tiempo de sobra para acomodar todo.

- ¿Dónde dejo esto, Yama?- Preguntó un tercero, entrando con lo que parecía una bolsa repleta de ropa.

- Ahí en el piso está bien, Tai.- Se acercó el rubio para ayudarle a descargar, con lo que el moreno se estiró para relajar los músculos de la espalda.- Muchas gracias otra vez, no tenías que preocuparte.

- No es nada.- Le dijo sonriente, mientras Takeru salía en busca de más cajas.- Ya sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa.- Agregó, cerca de su oído, antes de revolverle el cabello.- Además, me invitarán a comer, ¿cierto?

Yamato asintió con un gesto de cabeza y observó el lugar. Un nuevo comienzo, juntos. ¿Quién diría que sus padres volverían a estar así después de tantos años? Quizás eso significaba que había esperanza para todos; incluso para ellos. ¿Pero quién le quitaba esa opresión del pecho?

Horas más tarde, todos los muebles se encontraban dentro de la casa, aunque ésta fuera un completo desorden. Únicamente las camas se encontraban en las habitaciones, ubicadas en el segundo piso, listas para ser usadas. Takeru ocupaba la más cercana a las escaleras, durmiendo plácidamente aún con la ropa puesta.

Yamato estaba en la siguiente, justo enfrente de la que ahora era la recámara principal. Desde ahí podía apreciar mucho mejor las estrellas que en su antiguo cuarto, los audífonos sumergiéndolo en un mundo que sólo él conocía. Aún le costaba mucho trabajo entablar una conversación decente con su madre y, no quería admitirlo, pero como deseaba poder hacerlo pronto.

Otra persona rubia, enfundada en un pequeño camisón, tenía un pensamiento similar; mientras su ex-esposo, ahora pareja, la miraba desde el colchón.

- Ven a dormir.- Le dijo, estirando una de sus manos.

- ¿Crees que algún día me trate como su madre?- Preguntó, sin rodeos, alejándose de la ventana.

- Dale tiempo, eso es todo.- La mano áspera la jaló, tirándola sobre sí mismo. Ella sonrió, cerrando los ojos al tiempo que sentía las caricias bajar por su nuca.

- Te prometo que esta vez, haré las cosas bien.- Agregó, susurrando, erizándole la piel. Luego se alejó un poco y la miró a los ojos.

- Olvídalo.- Ella empezó a desabrocharle la camisa, para besar su torso. Hiroaki podía sentir las vibraciones sobre su pecho al tiempo que Natsuko seguía hablando.- Estamos en casa.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Bien, un capítulo demasiado flojo, pero necesario. Además quedo muy corto! El siguiente será más largo.

Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, cualquier comentario, duda, queja, etc., dejen un review!

Gracias por leer! =)


	9. Confesiones

**Advertencias:** Contiene yaoi (Taito).

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de Digimon me pertenece. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, más que de entretenimiento.

**Natsuko.**

**9. Confesiones.**

Tres meses habían pasado; tres meses que se habían ido como agua para Natsuko, cada uno más rápido que el anterior. Ese día en particular había pedido la tarde libre en el trabajo para salir al centro comercial, sin rumbo fijo; tenía algo en la mente, aunque la idea no terminaba de formarse por completo. Lo único que sabía era que quería algo especial para sus hijos, con Takeru terminando la secundaria y Yamato a punto de irse lejos... aunque ella seguía sin saber qué decisión profesional había tomado.

Caminando entre los aparadores y escaparates, sonrió al mirar la pizzería favorita de su familia. Su familia, ¿acaso todo lo que había pasado antes no había sido real? les había tomado demasiado tiempo encontrar el camino, eso era seguro, pero ahora no podría pedir otra cosa. Bueno, quizás un carro nuevo, pero no debía ser tan ambiciosa; quizás la pizza era buena idea.

Unos quince minutos después, e impregnada del olor a pan recién horneado, salió aún con una sonrisa en sus labios, hasta que vio a su hijo mayor, apenas un par de tiendas adelante, hablando por teléfono. Natsuko dudó, pues aunque la relación entre ellos había mejorado ligeramente, y Yamato solía ayudarle a cocinar, aún no eran capaces de interactuar del todo normal. Armándose de valor y sujetando bien la caja de papel, caminó hacia donde estaba el joven de espaldas.

- Sí... No, no puedo.- El rubio suspiró, sin darse cuenta que su madre estaba detrás de él.- Lo sé, lo lamento... Prometí ayudarle, será mañana... Ajá... yo también. Adiós.

Yamato cortó la comunicación y se quedó mirando el celular unos segundos antes de cerrarlo y guardarlo en el bolsillo del pantalón.

- ¿Alguna admiradora?- Preguntó Natsuko, provocando que él diera un pequeño salto.

- Mamá...- No pudo evitar un sonrojo que cruzó por su cara, como cada vez que pensaba en él.- No.. digo, bueno... algo así.

Natsuko se permitió reír ante el bochorno de su hijo, que se pasaba la mano nerviosamente entre el cabello.

- Sabes, deberías invitarla a cenar un día de estos.- Le dijo, entregándole la pizza y caminando a su lado.

- Sí, claro.- Contestó distraídamente, antes de aclararse la garganta.- ¿A quién?

- A tu novia.- Yamato asintió en silencio, sin saber que decir, ¿cómo podría insinuarle que su _novia_ ya había ido a cenar más veces de las que ella podría imaginarse?

Sin embargo, tenía otras cosas en que pensar. Se acercaban los exámenes de admisión y a pesar de haber solicitado ficha para la Universidad Nacional de Bellas Artes y Música de Tokio, a pedido de los demás integrantes de la banda, cada día se sentía más alejado de ese medio.

- Dime, mamá, ¿nunca sentiste que no pertenecías al mundo del periodismo?- Cambió el tema, antes de entrar a la van que estaba en el estacionamiento del centro comercial. Natsuko miró a su hijo, tratando de entender lo que pensaba.

- No, Yama. Escribir, seguir una noticia, reportar los hechos cuando están pasando, son cosas que me dan una emoción que no puedo explicar, es la adrenalina de sentir que algo te apasiona; como cuando tú cantas o tocas el bajo, ¿entiendes?

- Pero... ¿y sí de repente ya no lo sientes como antes?

- Entonces, quizás no es lo tuyo.- Le dijo, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.- Escucha Yamato, tú tienes un gran talento para la música, pero si eso ya no te llena, no te dejes llevar por lo que piensen los demás y escoge algo que realmente te haga sentirte vivo.- La mujer encendió el vehículo, antes de colocar su mano en la pierna del joven.- Y recuerda que tu padre y yo siempre te apoyaremos.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

- Papá, ¿podemos hablar?

La cabeza de su hijo mayor, asomándose a su oficina, nunca había sido buena señal. Así que dejó el teclado en su lugar y, apagando el monitor, asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Problemas de chicas?- Le dijo, guiñándole un ojo, aunque en el fondo y por la cara de seriedad del rubio, sabía que era otra cosa.

- ¿Qué?- Yamato se sentó a su lado, antes de fingir una sonrisa.- No es eso. Es sólo, ya se aproximan los exámenes para la universidad.

- Sí, y debes estar orgulloso hijo, tus calificaciones son bastante buenas; seguro encontrarás un buen sitio.- Sonrió orgulloso el hombre, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

- ¿Aunque fuera lejos?- Preguntó el menor, sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos. El corazón de Hiroaki se pausó por momentos mientras una idea empezaba a rondar por su cabeza.

- ¿Qué tan lejos?- Al no obtener respuesta, colocó sus manos en los hombros de su interlocutor.- ¿Qué estás pensando, Yamato?

- He decidido dejar la banda.- Comentó, cambiando ligeramente el tema.

- ¿Por qué? Es tu vida.

- No papá, ya no lo es.- ¿Cómo explicar que había dejado de ser suficiente para él?- Ya no.- Al ver que su padre no respondía inmediatamente, agregó.- Además, no me dejaría tiempo para estudiar y la fecha de mi examen se aproxima.

Hiroaki asintió, si su hijo estaba decidido y era algo que él deseaba, estaba bien; a final de cuentas era su vida, no la de él, y mientras fuera feliz era más que suficiente.

- ¿Dónde?

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

- ¿Cómo pudiste?- Fue lo primero que le soltó a la mujer al entrar al cuarto.

- ¿De qué hablas, Hiroaki?- Ella dejó el cepillo con el que estaba arreglando su cabello sobre el tocador, para mirarlo sorprendida.

- Yamato.- Se acercó, paso a paso.- ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Te das cuenta que se quiere ir al otro lado del mundo? ¿Y simplemente decides apoyarlo así como así? ¡Apenas tiene dieciocho!

- Pero... es lo que él desea.- Natsuko no se dejó intimidar y se puso de pie, confrontando a su esposo.- Es muy capaz, estoy segura que le irá bien.

- ¿Tú qué sabes?- Le espetó, alejándose de ella hacia el otro lado de la habitación.- ¿Acaso lo conoces? ¿Sabes sus deseos, sus miedos, sus aspiraciones? No, Natsuko, con apenas un par de meses no puedes conocer a una persona.

Las palabras, frías y secas de él, calaron en el fondo de su alma. Tenía razón, en parte; por querer encajar en la vida de su hijo había decidido apoyarlo, pero era algo que sentía que debía hacer, algo correcto.

- Tienes razón, no lo conozco.- Dijo, sentándose en el borde de la cama.- Pero lo intento, Hiroaki. Sólo quiero hacer lo correcto, aunque eso signifique verlo partir hacia un lugar completamente desconocido.- El hombre le devolvía la mirada, aplacándose un poco.- Y tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

- No quiero verlo lejos.- Admitió, sentándose finalmente junto a ella.- Siempre ha estado conmigo y si se va, ya no regresará.- Las manos de ella se posaron sobre las suyas y los ojos azules lo miraron con ternura.

- Claro que lo hará.- Lo besó suavemente en la mejilla sin afeitar.- Somos su familia.- Otro beso, antes de añadir con un toque de picardía.- Y además, su novia seguro estará esperándolo también.

Hiroaki asintió, acariciándole el cabello, mientras se recordaba sí mismo tener una larga charla con su hijo.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

En el cuarto de al lado, y ajeno a todo lo demás, un rubio dejaba la libreta en la que había estado escribiendo durante más de media hora. Se frotó los ojos y miró el reloj, pensando que apenas y tenía tiempo para terminar la tarea pendiente; pero por más que había querido, no había podido dejar de escribir. Una pequeña historia que insistía en salir hacia el papel, en un boceto de apenas cinco o seis hojas. Al final, escribió un par de palabras antes de tomar los ejercicios de cálculo que estaban sobre la mesita.

"Para Hikari".

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Las vacaciones no dejan nada bueno, pero aquí estoy de nuevo, con otro capítulo. Quizás un poco suelto, pero no quería dejar pasar más tiempo. Debo terminar la historia!

En fin, espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer! =)


End file.
